A cat and her Butler
by wolf.snowowl
Summary: A kitten keeps following Sebastian around however the kitten can turn into a woman with cat ears and a tail.


p class="p1"span class="s1"Chapter 1: Annoying Kitten/span/p  
>p class="p1"It was day like any other in the Phantomhive Manor just for one small problem a kitten keeps following Sebastian Michaelis and the master is in a gloomy mood with the kitten being span class="s2""get that kitten outside and out of my sight Sebas- achooo" yelled the young master. The butler clad in black answered "yes my lord" and picked up the kitten who purred while Sebastian had her in his arms "aww but she is so cute and soft.." he pulled her into him and caressed the kitten as the kitten rubs her head on his chest the earl just glared "GET HER OUT ACH/spanspan class="s3"O/spanspan class="s4"O/spanspan class="s5"O/spanspan class="s6"O/spanspan class="s7"O/spanspan class="s8"O/spanspan class="s9"O/spanspan class="s1""/span span class="s1"the master sneezed "yes master" he looked down at the kitten who looked up at him with adorable blue eyes with green in crusting them. She started to lick Sebastian's face. He chuckled the young master looked up in surprise and then his sappier eyes turned into slits "Don't tell me you acutely like the rat" the kitten hissed and jumped off of Sebastian landing on the master's desk and growled with ears back and back haunched and bearing her undeveloped teeth "Master I think you offender her" smiled Sebastian br /span"I don't care the ugly thing needs to get out" the master sneered, with that the kitten pouched aiming for the face of the young master "na nah" Sebastian scolded the kitten softly as he holds her by her the scruff of her neck the kitten hissed, scratch and yowled "Master you should be careful to what you say around this little kitten" Sebastian said as he brought her up and kissed her on the nose "I don't care just get her OUT!" the little lord commanded "right away young master" said Sebastian as he leaves the study with the kitten still in his hands. "How did you get in here?" Sebastian questions the kitten. The kitten now on his shoulder only tilts her head at him. Sebastian just smiled and kept on walking to the front door. "I guess that is for you to know and me to find out" he chuckled at the kitten. In Response as if the black and white kitten could understand english it starts to purr. Sebastian smile widens but instantly disappears when the three servant stubble in his way "What are you three you doing?" Sebastian said with sneer br /"OH!. Um nothing Mr Sebastian" the maid may-rin replied "Mr Sebastian is th-that a cat" May-rin questioned Sebastian sighed and put his hand to his forward "Yes May-rin" br /"Awww an'it cute Mr Sebastian" Finny the gardener explained as he looked at the kitten with adorable eyes and slowly edging towards Sebastian "Can I pet it?" he said as a put his hand out to pet the black and white kitten "No finny you might hur' the poor thing' Said may-rin "bet'er not let the master see it Sebastian" Bardroy the chief told Sebastian br /"The master has already seen the kitten and he wants her out" Sebastian told Bardroy. br /"How will it defend it self?" Finny questioned Sebastian br /"She will find away" Sebastian said unemotionally as the kitten starts to purr and rub her head up and down his chest. "but but" finny started when bardroy cuts in "No Finny you know how the master is about cats" and with that Sebastian left the trio to their arguing he kept on walking but let the kitten out of his arms and she moved from his chest to his shoulder "you know you are just making it harder for you and me right" Sebastian said to the kitten "meow" the kitten reponsded and with that Sebastian sighed and kept walking through the hall ways with a kitten that has white paws and white fur inside her ears with a grey patch on her right eye and white surrounding her nose, chin and little on her neck the rest of her is black as night. "Meow" the kitten mewed as she licks her paw on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian sighed and kept walking down the stairs and out the front door. Sebastian places the kitten down onto the front stone steps and pet the cute little kitten one last time "You know you are cute and soft" he put the kitten to his face and rubs the kitten cheek aginsts his own the cute kitten started to purr softly "It is hard to say good bye to such a cute little kitten such as yourself" the kitten looked up at him and purred louder Sebastian just smiled but it faded quickly "Master's orders are Master's orders" he turns to go in side the kitten follows Sebastian shakes his head and the kitten sits down looking confused with a tilt of it's head. Sebastian takes one more good look at the kitten and then slams the door behind him. The kitten mewed and yowled and scraped and still Sebastian did not come. the kitten with broken claws and her white paws red with blood starts to gingerly lick her paws. once they stopped bleeding and her claws grew back it was already midnight the kitten looked up to the moon and curled into a ball mewing for the last time for the night. /p  
>p class="p4"span class="s1" -time skip-span/p  
>p class="p4"span class="s1"When the kitten woke is when the door opened and the edge of the door hit the poor kitten in her stomach she mewed in pain "oh sorry sorry" Finny cried as he laid a bowl of milk in front of the kitten "are you all right?" Finny asks and picks the kitten up. He hugs her in a bone crushing hug and the kitten claws and gasping for air at that point in time Sebastian opened open the door and sore Finny quite litcherly killing the kitten in a hug "FINNY!" Sebastian yelled at Finny, which made finny drop the poor kitten however Sebastian caught the poor thing before she hit the edge of a stone step "Finny" Sebastian growled and finny started to cry and say "I was…. j'st…giv'ng Ari… s'me… milk Mr Sebastian".br spanSebastian sighed 'next time be more careful and Ari?' Sebastian said as he raised an eye brow "Yeah Mr Sebastian….sh'rt for Ari…ana I …th'nk thee n'me suit's her' dosen'it" Finny cired Sebastian put down the kitten seeing now that she is alright the kitten went straight to the milk and Sebastian and finny smiled at the kitten seeing the milk drip from the kitten's muzzle and on to her chest as she licked her lips and dipped into the milk to get more "Yeah your right it dose suit her" Finny stared at Sebastian in astonishment the smile faded and was replaced by a hooded expression "What?" Sebastian said showing on emotion what so ever "Um not'ing Mr Sebastian"br /"Finny" Sebastian siad br /"yes Mr Sebastian" said Finny looking hopeful and allbr /"Get back to Work!" Sebastian told finny sternly br /"Yes sir" said the boy and ran offbr /"Well looks like your determined" Sebastian said as he sat next to the kitten. The kitten glanced up and put a foot in the bowl which spilled all over her "Meewoo" the kitten mewed in despair as she jumps backwards and starts to sake the milk off of her and gets the milk all over Sebastian in the process. 'Hay, hay, hay you are getting it all over me now' he smiled at the kitten 'You sure found of the li'tle thing ar'tn you Sebastian' Bardroy said as he stood in the door way 'Yes I am' Sebastian said as he picked up the soaked kitten gently 'You k'now not to take i't in side Sebastian' Bradroy warned Sebastian just glared at him and siad 'the Young master only ordered me to keep her out of his site and that is exactly what I'm going to do' br /'and you a're gonna do tha' by b'ring in?' Bardroy said as he extinguishes his cigaret br /'exactly' Sebastian retortedbr /'don' blame me whe' th' master gets angry' bardroy said back to sebastian br /'Bardroy. GET TO WORK!' Yelled sebastian. Sebastian walked down to his quarters and placed the kitten on his bed he turned around to open up his cupboard he smiled and turned around while closing the cupboard 'I will not going in their' said a women with black cats ears with blue and green eyes. Sebastian just simled 'Now who are you?' br /'I thought you would know your servants named me Ariana' The woman said as she stretch her self out on Sebastian bed 'ahh Ariana the name suits you well' br /'you think so?' the woman lying on Sebastian's bed questioned br /'yes' Sebastian answered br /'I thought so. I don't care for names, I had many and they change each time the clocks ticks' she smiled 'however now I have a master to follow and now the ticking of the clock won't be so boring' Ariana purred Sebastian just laughed the woman got annoyed 'what is it? why are you laughing' br /'Why am I laughing? because you remind so much of my master'br /'master you have a master?' Ariana sat up and crossed her long legs and frowned in confusion 'I do Ariana' Sebastian said as he walked closer to her br /'what is this master's name master?'br /'Ciel Phantomhive. Don't call me master instead call me Sebastian' br /'Conversely you like being called master don't you Seb..bastian'br /'I do' she laughed it was laugh like bells ringing in a church in medieval times. br /'we have to cut this conversation short 'prepare the master's dinner Ariana' Sebastian said as he placed a finger on her chin 'so we have to cut it short' br /'but before you go. What do you like best a kitten or cat?' br /'hmm tough one Cat'br /'why did you chose a cat, I think a kitten is much cuter?'br /'Because it has practical uses for my master, and a kitten will just turn into a cat overtime so there is no point' and she smiled and turned into a cat she jumped from the bed and started to purr and rub against Sebastian 'Nice try but no' br /he picked her up and she replied 'meow' and licked him on nose, he smiled br /'we only just meet and you already know how to make me smile, I guess you could stay' she purred louder and rubbed her face against his. /p 


End file.
